Super Smash Bros.
Super Smash Bros. is a game that was released for the Nintendo 64 in April 26, 1999. It was developed by Hal Laboratory. It is the prequel to Super Smash Bros. Melee and thus it has much similar gameplay. Unsurprisingly, Pokémon are found in this game. It is a 2-dimensional (with some 3-d aspects) fighting game which can be played with a number of Nintendo characters in a number of stages from various Nintendo games. These include Hyrule Temple, Mushroom Kingdom, and the top of the Silph Co building from Saffron City. The characters include Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Fox, Ness, Link, and of course Pikachu and Jigglypuff as well as a few others. Some are available at the start and some have to be unlocked. Later, the series started putting in more characters each for new game. Like its sequels, it has 1 player modes as well as 2 player. Unfortunately, adventure mode and all-star mode was not introduced until Melee, but classic mode is fun as well. Stages There is 1 Pokémon themed stage in this game; Saffron City. Saffron City A stage consisting of three main platforms and two moving platforms. Two tall platforms stand on each end of the stage while a giant platform stands in the middle. Several Pokémon can be summoned from the center building on this stage including Porygon, Charmander, Venusaur, Chansey, and Electrode. The Pokémon Pidgey, Fearow, Butterfree, and occasionally the rare Moltres will fly in the background sky. PokéBalls One of the items available in this game is the Poké Ball. When you pick it up and throw it, a Pokémon comes out and attacks the other players. Below is a list of available Pokémon and the moves they use. * Charizard uses Flamethrower. This attack can turn left and right to alternate the direction of the flames. * Blastoise uses Hydro Pump. This attack blasts Blastoise back, allowing it to push other players behind it. * Beedrill uses Take Down. This attack goes in a straight line in a large area. * Clefairy uses Metronome. This attack allows it to use the move of any other Pokémon. * Meowth uses Pay Day. This attack shoots rapid-fire coins at opponents. * Onix uses Rock Slide. This attack hurls giant rocks from the top of the screen. * Hitmonlee uses Jump Kick. This attack lets Hitmonlee hurl itself towards a random opponent. * Koffing uses Smog. This attack damages players who go near Koffing. Occasionally, it can juggle opponents left and right. * Chansey uses Softboiled. This attack spreads eggs throughout the field, either leaving items or causing big explosions. * Goldeen uses Splash. This attack just lets Goldeen flop on the stage, doing nothing whatsoever. * Starmie uses Swift. This attack allows Starmie to hover around the nearest opponent and shoot rapid-fire stars at them. * Snorlax uses Body Slam. This attack lets Snorlax jump to the top of the screen and come back down bigger, crushing opponents that are underneath or near it. * Mew uses Fly. This allows Mew to fly away from the stage. It is considered the rarest PokéBall spawn in the game. It has a 1 in 151 chance of spawning, referencing the number of Pokémon at the time. Trivia *Unlike most characters in Super Smash Bros. series, Jigglypuff, along with Yoshi, are the only characters that don't have recovery moves. Category:Super Smash Bros.